


cave capra

by mintpearlvoice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Femdom, Kinky, Master/Pet, implied breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: title is latin for beware of the goat (i think)Lucio comes back to life and is defeated by an old enemy, who takes him as her familiar.





	cave capra

For so long he has been composed entirely of mist and patience. Waiting for the witch to relearn how to run, so he could chase her. Waiting for her to relearn language, so she could beg. Waiting for her magical power to manifest so that she could fight him as an equal, and lose as a warrior.  
Nadia's tastes always ran tamer than his. Silk ropes and velvet floggers, fine clothing, leather collars with silver rings she could tug as she walked past. She misunderstood his grotesquerie and he laughed at her aesthetic and they clashed like flint and tinder, despising and mesmerized by one another in turns.  
Lyra, on the other hand. She'd ordered the servants out of the gardens- hello yes we are doing a serious magical ritual leave now or die- and chased him through the forest by moonlight; him, naked and muzzled, while she sauntered behind him in woodsman's broadcloth. The plague had been upon him by then in earnest, blurring his vision and making his joints ache with every step, forcing him to stop to catch his breath. Even Nadia was made uneasy by his delirium; she touched him as if he was made of glass, when she touched him at all.  
Lyra pinned him to an oak tree with a crossbow bolt to his shoulder. She twisted the arrow as she pulled it out, healed the wound with an all-encompassing burst of magic that felt like icicles and lightning, and dragged him to the ground with a hand on his throat.  
"I'm going to kill you," she said calmly, straddling him. He didn't buck his hips up to rub against her leggings; he knew his place. Still, he couldn't help letting out the tiniest moan. Of course, she ignored it. "You think the plague will destroy you? You were mine first. I'll gut you like the beast you are before you even THINK of dying, I'll eat you raw-"  
The marks left by her clawed gardener's gloves scraping over his chest had kept him sane for at least a week after that before the plague was able to conquer his mind.  
  
Now he was human again- and she'd defeated him with her magic and will- and EVERYONE was expecting him to remember who killed him.  
"Nadia, I was nearly blind and delirious with fever. You were in to visit me and I barely recognized you. How do you expect me to recall the face of my murderer?" His voice rose in fury and frustration. Nadia flinched ever so slightly.  
"Down," Lyra commanded, a hand on his shoulder; he slipped from his chair to kneel at her feet.  
Nadia cast a pleased, admiring gaze at them both. "I wouldn't believe it, but you really have managed to tame him."  
"What can I say? I needed a familiar." She nudged him with her toe, and he moved into all fours, allowing her to rest her feet on his back.  
Lyra would have taken the carriage back to the palace. If he'd tugged at the leash. If he'd mentioned that his knees pained him, or that his vision couldn't quite manage stairs this late at night.  
But he'd followed along, one step to the side and two behind, and let her lead him collared and leashed and half-dressed like a prisoner of war through the city he had once conquered.  
No. Like a captured beast.  
  
"If you act like an animal, you'll be caged like one," she said by way of a good morning, wrapping her slender fingers around the metal that so cruelly enclosed his cock.  
"Lyra-" he couldn't find the presence of mind to say anything else.  
She just snuggled more deeply into her blanket nest and started rubbing her clit.  
The idea of tasting her maddened him. He tried to move towards her- to kiss her, touch her, anything.  
Instead she just slapped him across the face, open-handed, casual as breathing, and scratched the head of his cock through the bars.  
For a moment he couldn't even remember the local dialect. Had to try begging in all the languages he'd picked up as a mercenary before he hit something she understood. "Quaeso, plascere, per favore- please-"  
"But do you really want me to give you what you want? Or do you want to be a good pet for me?"  
"Lyra," he said, and "damn you, witch," and finally, exhaling, helpless, because she wouldn't stop fucking touching him, "I am your beast."  
"I know," Lyra told him, and made herself come.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm an Asra romancer personally, love that wizard man, but ALSO SUPER HECKIN INTERESTED IN LUCIO AS A VEHICLE FOR TALKING ABOUT CHRONIC PAIN, AND KINK, AND DISABLED ANGER, AND MEDICAL GASLIGHTING  
> AUTHOR OUT


End file.
